Shattered Crystals
by Delise Bennette
Summary: What if Jareth and Sarah getting back together wasn't just peppermint and angels? What if Jareth has a darkness she must accept? What if there is a dark game afoot? Who will survive and who will give in?
1. Default Chapter

In a land of dark forests and dry, parched lands there winds a maze. Twisting, timeless, never-ending and  
unpenetrable. . . until the day a young girl came and stepped beyond the doors of wood and into a land of stone.  
Magic flew upon the wind like salt on an ocean breeze, and the predator's veins burned like fire with the thrill of the  
chase. Where crystals kept dreams and a young mind held a naive view that was crushed and cast to the winds.  
Words were whispered in the darkness, and when all was said and done; the predator defeated and the maze  
crushed,the girl and the child were sent home and darkness fell over the land. . . 


	2. Out of the Darkness. . .

The wind swept silently through the darkness, around corridors and through withered bushes and trees; over frozen  
lakes and through the cracks in the stone of the tall fortress that stood shadowed against the dark sky, its outline only  
seen when lightening flashed through the sky. Soft cries were heard across the land from the dying, or the weak. .  
.and doors were closed to ward off predators scavenging for the dead. Crude candles were lit only for necessity, and  
frightened eyes, glazed with fear, gazed out into the darkness, searching desperately for some kind of light. . .  
  
Within the walls of the fortress, all was silent, save for the almost inaudible footfalls of soft leather boot heel hitting  
the cold stone floor. Darkness reigned within the fortress, impenetrable by all who lived within, save for the King  
whose gaze sliced through the darkness like a knife, for darkness could never fool one of its own.   
  
Slowly he walked, pausing only when he reached a large, oak door. A black gloved hand reached out and pushed the  
door open, the hinges giving a terrible creaking as the door groaned and gave in, opening completely at the smallest  
push. Swiftly he stepped in, his piercing gaze scanning over the room. In the middle of the room was an open pit;  
deserted and filled with shredded tapestries and pillows, all covered in dust. To the side of the room, a twisted mass  
of bone and granite was the throne upon which he had once sat and there beside it, carved in the stone, was an open  
window. It made little difference; one could not see out of it unless the lightening flashed through the sky.  
  
With quick steps her moved to the window and a sudden streak of purple lightening flashed through the sky,  
revealing a tall man in a black cloak, pants, boots, shirt and vest. As the lightening died away as quickly as it had  
come, another flash quickly followed in its path, showing the mans disarrayed blonde hair that spilled around his face.  
He moved to the window and sat down on the sill, a frown curving his pale pink lips. Eye gazed out, hovering over  
a land in darkness, at the screams assaulting his ears and the constant howls of predators. Every now and then a  
candle would flash into existence, then quickly wink out just in enough time to do whatever needed to be done, and  
then to escape into darkness, to remain safe.  
  
A gloved hand made a quick movement and a dark crystal appeared in the hand. It had no glint, no splendor and it  
served no purpose but to simply be. A soft sigh escaped his lips and he whispered gently to it.  
  
"Show me the girl. . ."  
  
The orb flickered, then slow lit to a soft pink hue, revealing a picture within of a young woman, now older. . .sitting  
at a vanity table, in a world of perfect light. Beautiful, rich brown hair cascaded past the woman's shoulders, and  
weary brown eyes stared into the glinting silver of her mirror. Her jeans and T-shirt showed her a girl of casual taste,  
with a love for the spice of life. However, there was something missing in the depths of those brown pools. .  
.something he could not quite place. Frowning, he hissed into the darkness a simple phrase.  
  
"I am free,Sarah. . ." he gave a mocking smile. "And you will pay for what you have done. . ." 


End file.
